WildLife
by thedreamoath
Summary: Anna and Elsa get a free afternoon to enjoy each other's company. Of course, Anna is up to her usual antics. One Shot.


"I'm so glad you could spend the afternoon outside with me! It's nice not to having to see you buried under papers." The Princess of Arendelle giggled, and dragged her sister into the gardens with one arm, while protecting a picnic basket with the other. It was a treat for the two of them to spend leisure time together, and Anna had it all planned out.

"S-slow down, Anna." Elsa said, keeping up with her over-eager sibling. "The day isn't going to disappear if we take our time you know."

"I know, but I want to get set up just in case!" Anna pulled her sister over to a huge oak tree and set the blanket and the basket down. "Look! Wildflowers! Oh Elsa can I pick some and braid them into your hair? Please?"

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"Well it's kinda hard to do it with my _own_ hair, plus your hair is so much thicker and it would look better with all the colorful flowers in it." Anna paused, and gave her sister the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster. "_Please_?"

Elsa sighed. "I'll think about it. Let's have lunch first, shall we?" She sat down on the blanket and began to pull out the contents of the basket. When she pulled the last item from the basket, she found it odd that Anna hadn't already begun to eat. In fact, her sister wasn't to be seen anywhere.

"Anna?" Elsa called out, "Where did you go?"

A swishing through the grass told her that she was heading back this way, most likely with a crazy story to tell despite only being gone a few minutes.

"Sorry! I found a really nice patch of wildflowers just down the hill and I thought even if I don't get to braid them in your hair, we can always set them up in your room. Ooh! All my favorite food!" Anna set the flowers aside, and began to devour what was set in front of her. It wasn't until she glanced up that she caught Elsa's disapproving glare. "Wht? Zere somfin n m'face?"

Wordlessly, Elsa handed her sister a handkerchief. "You know you're lucky that the attendants don't see you eat. You'd either scare them off, or be banned from any events."

Anna wiped her face and grinned. "Oh come on, I'm not THAT bad! You make me seem like I eat like a troll. Besides, how can I ever misbehave at parties when you're always jabbing me with the salad fork?"

"That was once and I told you I was sorry!" Elsa protested. "How many times are you going to bring that up?"

"Oh Elsa," the younger of the two giggled at the reaction of the other, "You know I'm just teasing. You take things way too seriously. Did you try the pastries yet?" Anna waved one in her sister's face. "It's good, y'know. It won't kill you to have something sweet every now and then."

"When I'm with you, Anna, there's no such thing as 'now and then'." Elsa laughed and took the dessert. "But thank you, I'll enjoy it in a bit."

"Oooh! Can I braid your hair in the mean time? I mean, if you've decided to let me of course." Anna scooped up the flowers and had a look of pure excitement on her face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. No matter how hard she tried, Anna's spirit of fun and adventure always managed to break through any proper visage she may have put on.

"Would it stop you if I said no?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, it might for a little! You're not actually gonna say no are you?"

"No, I'm not. But you had better make sure it's braided properly. I unlike you have to make sure I'm presentable at the very least." Elsa pulled out her braid and shook her head to loosen the rest of it.

"Yeah yeah, of course!" Anna set about the task of weaving the flowers through her sister's hair, carefully picking the stems and blossoms that would best suit the flow. After about half an hour, she threaded the final flower through and finished off the braid. "All done! How does it look?"

"From what I can see of it, it looks really nice. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it! I left out the worm though. He totally didn't fit in with the rest of the flowers."

"Wait, a worm? You were going to put a worm in my hair?" Elsa turned to face her sister, completely unimpressed with the thought, but when she caught the goofy smile on Anna's face, she knew that she was joking. "I'm starting to catch on to you."

"I'll just have to step up my game then!" Anna blew a raspberry and leaned up against the tree. "Besides, you know I would never do something THAT bad."

"No, but you certainly like to keep me on my toes."

"Someone's gotta." Anna yawned.

"Tired already?"

"Well I had to get the flowers, and eat, and then I had to braid your hair and it's been a busy afternoon!" Anna patted the spot next to her. "Come on, what's a little nap?"

Elsa laughed softly and sat next to her sister. "I'm not tired in the slightest, but I'll keep you company until you decide you've had enough napping."

Anna laid her head on her sister's shoulder and stifled a yawn. "Tha-thanks Elsa, you're the best."


End file.
